


let me land softly (back in your arms)

by BuddysImpala



Category: Dark is the Night - Kelley York
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Night, Spesher, Storms, Thunderstorms, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: James and William spend a rainy night at home.
Relationships: James Spencer/William Esher
Kudos: 6





	let me land softly (back in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song Take Me Down Easy by James Henry Jr.
> 
> I haven’t written my indie OTP in awhile so I typed up this quick little fic \o/
> 
> Unbetaed!

It isn’t yet fully night, but dark, rolling clouds turn the sky black as ink. Wind whistles through the trees, picking up speed as the sky opens up, unleashing a torrent of wind and rain on the small, secluded country home.

James’ teeth begin to chatter as he makes his way back to the living room. His face and hands are wet, and he shivers dramatically. “Windows are closed.”

William watches from the sofa, legs curled up underneath him like a cat. His lip twitches in amusement and he asks, “Cold, are you?”

“I did all the work,” James sighs and flops aside William on the couch. He waves a hand in the air, “Closed up all the windows, made sure all doors were properly latched. It’s thanks to me we won’t get blown away and still have a home come morning.”

William laughs, rolls his eyes heavenward. “I wouldn’t say you did _all_ the work.”

“Oh?” James crosses his arms in a faux pout, continuing his dying swan act. “And what have you done? You won’t even give me a kiss for my efforts.”

William smiles and shakes his head. When he stands, James makes a noise of protest.

“Left me to dwindle, all alone!”

Unfazed, William doesn’t even look over his shoulder as he calls, “Would you like some hot cocoa, or not?”

Act suddenly forgotten, James is up in an instant. “Cocoa?”

William smiles again — two smiles in less than an hour, might be a record — when he feels James wrap arms around his waist. “I told you I made myself useful.”

James positively beams as he stands in the kitchen, letting go of William long enough to watch him pour two cups of cocoa. “Shall we take these to bed?”

William raises an eyebrow as he hands James a mug. “Don’t know, can I trust you?”

“I won’t spill anything!”

“Mmm. We’ll see about that.”

They take the mugs to their bedroom, and, true to his word, James doesn’t spill anything... on the bed. He argues that his shirt doesn’t count because, “I’m changing out of it anyway!”

Cocoa finished, William walks the two mugs back to the kitchen and, upon his return, James is changing into a sleeping gown. William leans against the wall, watching him, clearing his throat to let James know he’s there. James catches his eye, and grins.

“Well? You’re not going to sleep in your clothes, are you?”

So William changes, then crawls onto the bed to join James. James opens his arms to him and lies back as William makes himself comfortable against James’ chest.

From outside, thunder roars, rattling the whole house.

“You’re sure you closed everything up?” William looks up.

James chuckles. “I find your lack of faith in me quite insulting, dear William.”

“Just checking.”

James smiles, pressing his lips to William’s hair. William looks up, searching for a proper kiss, and James meets his lips.

Afterwards, William closes his eyes and lies his head on James’ shoulder.

The thunder just background noise to the sweet words James mumbles in his ear.


End file.
